


Father of Mine

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brendol Hux is a wet sock, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It started out as a tweet how did it end up like this, Leia Organa and Han Solo A+ Parenting, M/M, POV Han Solo, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: All Han ever wanted to do was to come home from work, store away his worn-out boots in their reserved cubby hole Leia demanded he put them away in before busying himself with whatever minuscule tasks his precious but demanding wife had for him. He did not want to deal with Brendol Hux.He should've known things wouldn't go according to plan.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 30
Kudos: 120





	Father of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little fic about Han Solo kicking Brendol Hux's ass for obvious reasons :) 
> 
> What can I say, I'm a simple gal :)

It was a known fact that Han Solo was a man of very few words and a penchant for avoiding complicated scenarios as much as possible.

All he ever wanted was to come home from work, store away his worn-out boots in their reserved cubby hole Leia demanded he put them away in before busying himself with whatever minuscule tasks his precious but demanding wife had for him.

The tasks were always the same.

Take out the trash. Check the water heater. Give Armie a ride home.

Han had no choice when it came to that last task, especially when Armie and Ben were already in his truck waiting for him by the time he tried to protest. This was one task that never failed to be given to Han thanks to Ben’s friend always being at the Solo house. He was there before they went to school and he was there when they were prepping the dining room for dinner.

He honestly didn’t realize how much time had passed until he noticed how big and long those two kids had grown, seeing their impossibly long legs cramped in the cab of his truck, scuffed shoes, and scrapped knees giving away the fact that they were still young.

Armitage Hux was a great kid. Polite and quiet at first, but quick as whip once Ben got the ball rolling which was always. He was clever like Leia but cunning in his own way that made Han respect the little redhead every time he managed to beat Ben at a game of Yo Mama jokes, or the card game Ben has been playing since he was five.

Times were so much easier back then…

Faint shouting coming from outside and into his living room made Han heave a heavy sigh, leaving him no choice but to place his fresh cold beer on the kitchen counter to go see what the commotion was all about.

By the look on Ben’s face, Han knew whatever happened had to concern Armie. That made sense considering Ben always fought tooth and nail for his best friend, a memory of Han sitting in Ben’s Principal’s office after his son fought with two useless bullies made Han chuckle to himself.

Whatever Han expected to see was nothing compared to the dark, swollen bruise on the poor kids’ face as he sat in his worn own lazy boy recliner, clutching a bag of frozen peas that Ben had brought him from the deep freezer in the basement.

What surprised him the most, however, was the way Ben ran his hands over Armie’s swollen face, the sheer concern in those brown eyes made Han understand something he had suspected for so long but only ever brought it up to Leia once. She told him to shut up and not bring it up until the boys were ready, which Han was completely fine with.

The sound of the ranch dogs barking and yelping excitedly told him that they were having company, company no one had invited over considering the circumstances. Han took his time as he walked over to the front door, lazily opening it before stepping out onto the wooden porch that he built himself.

A black Cadillac made its way down the dusty driveway, making Han chuckle to himself when he realized just how dirty it would look once it left. Who would drive such a fancy car onto the Solo property knowing it was a fully functioning farm?

Brendol Hux, of course.

Brendol Hux was the epitome of a wet sock after stepping into a puddle on your kitchen floor. A person who was so annoying and cruel that Han couldn’t fathom how _he_ managed to be the father to such a sweet kid like Armitage. He avoided people like Brendol, not having any patience for the condescending look he gave those who didn’t meet his ridiculous standards.

Han whistled loud and high to get the dogs out of the way of the path of the car, not wanting to give Hux an excuse to hurt one of them in the process. Heavy footsteps came barreling across the living room floor and before long, Ben was standing tall next to him on the porch. “Dad, he hit Armie! You can’t let him take him back home, he’s scared his dad’s going to hurt him…please!”

Han clenched his jaw. The shrill way Ben’s voice sounded and the sheer desperation on his face was too much. No one should ever make his son feel this way.

“Get back in the house, Ben,” Han said, calm and collected as the Cadillac stopped its journey up the driveway and parked in front of the house. “Take Red up to your room and don’t come down until this asshole is gone.”

Seeing Brendol red-faced and in that annoyingly pretentious suit as he walked over to Han was almost enough to want to make him just go back inside and avoid this whole drama, but Han couldn’t unsee Ben’s worried face and Armie’s terrified eyes.

No.

This ends today.

“Solo, I’m not here to argue with you or your wife. I just need my son who I know is hiding somewhere with that rebellious kid of yours,” Brendol said, tugging on his sleeve and fiddling with his cufflinks as it would somehow drive his point home.

“You shouldn’t have hit the kid,” Han replied, leaning on the pillar beside him as he crossed his arms over his chest. _Think of Leia, think of how she would respond with poise and grace and-_

“I’m sick and tired of my son hanging around your delinquent,” Brendol spewed, red-faced, his fists balled at his sides as he stepped closer to Han. “I’m sure you don’t even know why I hit my son. I’m sure you’d agree it was for a very good reason.”

Han couldn’t help the sarcastic laugh that escape him as he listened to Hux. The audacity to compare himself to Han, to even suggest he would act the same way this one brain celled moron would.

“He didn’t tell you they were caught kissing in an empty classroom, did he?” Brendol sneered and it made him look a thousand times uglier than before. “Be thankful they were caught by an acquaintance of mine who wanted to protect me of the sheer humiliation I would no doubt experience if this ever got out!”

A deep breath. Another deep breath.

Han wanted to move, he wanted to shut that stupid mouth the best and only way he could. Leia wasn’t home so who could honestly stop him from beating the shit out of Hux right now?

The thought of Leia giving him a disapproving glare was more than enough to make Han lessen his anger, to take another calming breath and thinking of a way to tell Hux to fuck off-

But it was too late. Han heard those horrible words slip from Hux’s lips far too loudly, those terrible names directed at Armie and _his_ son who were both standing by the window in Ben’s room. Han turned to look up at them in time to see Armie flinch terribly, to see the way he turned to Ben with the most petrified expression on his face as he clutched at Ben’s arm, saying something that Han couldn’t hear.

Hux said those names with so much hate in them, it made Han see red.

Leia would understand.

Two long strides were all it took for Han to reach Hux Sr. Hands that were used to working on a farm were too much and impossible for Hux to fight against as Han grabbed him around the collar of his dry-cleaned shirt, his fist colliding with Hux’s face with a painful crack. It wasn’t enough, Han thought as he pushed the other man down onto the dirt road beneath him, savoring the way his suit was now thoroughly fucked up.

“Get the fuck off my farm. You touch your kid again, I swear I’ll let everyone know how much of a piece of shit you are, starting with the little affair you have going on with your secretary,” Han growled, trying to keep his voice low enough so that the boys wouldn’t be able to hear what he said, knowing full well they were watching from the window above. Armie didn’t need to know that about his father, especially not from him.

“He’ll stay here for as long as he wants,” Han said this loudly this time. “I know you won’t protest to that, what would the local sheriff say if you told him your son is living with his boyfriend because you’re an asshole?”

The look of disgust on Hux’s face was worth the aching knuckles and the cracked skin around them. The sheer silence and lack of argument from Hux almost made Han laugh in his face.

But watching Brendol Hux struggle to get up from the dirt road, watching his well-kept hair flop over his eyes as he rolled over onto his side and reached for his car to use it as leverage as blood ran down his nose and over his mouth was worth it all.

Han turned away and walked back to the house, shaking his hand to relieve the edge a bit as it throbbed painfully. He stopped midway, however, to point at Hux and give him a final look. “Come back here again and I promise I won’t be the only one kicking your ass.”

Somehow, Hux managed to get back into his car, managed to drive normally despite having half his face covered in his own blood. And Han watched him drive away with a satisfied smile on his face.

The boys reacted differently once Han made it to the kitchen to get his neglected beer. Ben looked at him in that wild way he did whenever his dad managed to pull off some crazy stunt they knew Leia would chew Han out for. He talked so fast as he retold the story as if Han wasn’t there, making him laugh when Ben remembered the reason why Han had punched Hux Sr. in the first place.

Hux looked like he was about to cry, and the sight only made Han wish he kick his father's ass all over again for hurting his own son this way. 

“You’re safe here, kid. No matter,” Han cleared his throat. “No matter what you two decide to do with…well you know, don’t make me fuck this up with talking too much.”

Thankfully, that was enough to make the kid smile tearily at him as Ben hugged Han in response. He didn't need them to explain themselves, he'd wait patiently for the moment they decided to explain what Hux had spoken about earlier. 

And when Leia sat next to him on the couch, cradling a bag of frozen peas over Han’s hand as she listened to Han explain what happened, he couldn’t help but feel proud when she smiled in his direction.

He knew Leia would understand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @pizzzazlut


End file.
